Perfección pérfida
by Reiner Rubin
Summary: Para ser una gran bruja no sólo basta la inteligencia y ser un ser innato. Los grandes sacrificios para alcanzar la perfección son necesarios.


Perfección pérfida

Dejaré de ser Cho para pasar a ser Yuuko. Olvidaré todo. Mis rasgos existentes se borrarán completamente y pasaré a ser la persona que crearon los deseos de las demás personas, sus frustraciones, sus miedos. Dejaré de ser persona para convertirme en algo más elevado. Me desharé de los deseos carnales; de mi amor profundo.

-Entonces tomaré esta agua y la vaciaré sobre mi cuerpo, helada, que me escalde, que entre hasta mis huesos; qué perfore mis pensamientos.

-Yuuko-san, Yuuko-san, el vestidor la esta esperando y la señora esta enfadada por su demora –dijo una criada apresuradamente- dice que si no se apura la castigara severamente, también dice que aliste su shamisen, porque piensa ejecutar un acto con usted.

Era el peor de los inviernos. Todo Tokio estaba congelado y los cerezos parecían dormir eternamente mientras los cubría una espesa capa de nieve, y yo estaba apreciando cada detalle de aquel espectáculo mientras me ataban el obi del kimono. Estaba preparándome para una celebración en la mansión Reed, unos acaudalados extranjeros que habían llegado aproximadamente hace dos años a la ciudad. Siempre solicitaban mi compañía, y la de Yuuko, que hace poco se había iniciado como geisha.

-No me vengas a decir lo que ya sé, no está lista. Si sigue así se convertirá en una verdadera geisha hasta pasados los treinta, y sus atributos se verán arruinados por el paso de la edad sin oportunidad de conseguir un danna, sin posibilidad de independizarse, sin experiencia y cuando yo me tenga que jubilar, será dueña de nuestra okiya, pero como no tendrá experiencia, terminaremos en la ruina…Ya puede ir con Yuuko, señor Kazuo, oblíguele a llevar un obi ajustado y la parte del cuello baja. No hay nada más erótico que eso, hoy debe sobresalir.- Aquella mujer pequeña de ojos penetrantes, de cabellos negros como laca y de una postura envidiable como de un cisne; enfundada majestuosamente con un kimono gris, soberbio, era una de las más famosas geishas de Tokio.

La noche seguía cayendo y en toda la okiya se escuchaban pasos de un lado a otro sin parar. Se revisaban que los calentadores estuvieran prendidos, ventanas cerradas, futones preparados, nada fuera de lugar y un poco de comida por si llegaban con hambre o Shiro-sama, la dueña, se las ingeniaría para hacérselas ver negras. En cambió Yuuko no tenía derecho de decidir, así que sólo se limitaba a descansar y prepararse para volverse a marchar, o ir a donde la solicitaban las casas de té.

-Mira quién esta ahí, mi reflejo. Mis ojos están perdidos, cubierta por una espesa capa blanca como la nieve y no sé si podré acabar con lo que empecé, es demasiado para soportarlo, me duele el pecho. Respiro hondo.- En eso abrieron la puerta corrediza abruptamente, era el vestidor que me miraba con enojo, me levante de inmediato y coopere con todas sus indicaciones, no podíamos llegar tarde o Shiro-sama se enfadaría conmigo.

-Es una hermosa noche de invierno, ¿no lo cree Edward Reed? Dijo un señor con prominente estomago y bigote retorcido, uno de sus muchos amigos ingleses que venían a visitarlo en esta época.

- Si, pero no tanto como la primavera y la llegada de los cerezos en flor, y con esa hermosa visión me pregunto porque Shiro-sama no se presenta, suele tener esa puntualidad inglesa que me recuerda a mi tierra. Por favor, un poco más de sake, Minako-san. Le decía a una de las geishas invitadas que estaba a su costado izquierdo de aspecto cándido.

La mansión era majestuosa, era una mezcla de estilos, inglés y japonés; jardines orientales, grandes árboles de arces y cerezos, también había una área que se apreciaba ver desde el salón donde era el evento, donde florecían las rosas, flor nacional del país de Reed.

-Deja de ver tanto hacia las rosas que ahora duermen, mejor deberías mejor apreciar mi llegada. Shiro llegó con su gracioso andar, atrás venía Yuuko, aquella joven de belleza invaluable y maquillaje exagerado que usaban las geishas jóvenes.

–Mi querido crisantemo, no te cambiaría ni por miles de rosas aunque tú también estuvieras dormida, vaya, -ladeando su cabeza para lograr ver mejor a la acompañante de Shiro. Quedé sorprendido con lo hermosa que esta Yuuko, ambas hermosas. Edward Reed sabía como tratas a las mujeres.

–Entonces, olvidemos a las rosas y dispensen mi retraso, Yuuko-san es demasiado tardada. Y empecemos a hablar de crisantemos, dijo Shiro sonriendo seductoramente mientras saludaba a cada uno de los comensales con una pequeña reverencia mientras Yuuko seguía su ejemplo y callada veía el cotilleo de los demás sin alusión alguna sentándose al lado de un señor visiblemente mayor. En eso se fijo en el chico que la miraba insistentemente desde su llegada, ese chico era el joven Reed, Clow reed, un muchacho intelectual, callado, que no se podía pasar por alto aunque en la velada no mencionara palabra, era muy apuesto, y sus rasgos occidentales con algo oriental lo hacía más exótico a la vista.

Shiro decidió deleitar a los caballeros junto con las geishas Minako y Takara, también renombradas aunque un poco más jóvenes que la primera. Las luces se volvieron más tenues y la magia comenzó. Esto no hizo que los dos no siguieran lanzándose miradas insistentes, mientras Shiro era el centro de atención por su espectacular ejecución de la danza de los abanicos acompañada por las dos geishas en los tambores y el shamisen, creo que cualquiera que no estuviera hipnotizado por aquella danza, vería que aquellos dos se miraban como confidentes.

-Caballeros, aprecien el verdadero arte, no hay nada más exquisito que ver a Shiro en uno de sus números, y apuesto a que su hija también es una excelente bailarina. Dijo Edward Reed aplaudiendo sonoramente. Espera, ¿Adonde vas hijo? El chico que era su misma imagen sólo que con treinta años de diferencia, se levantaba mientras miraba a Yuuko, que en ese entonces hablaba animadamente con el caballero que le había tocado atender sobre cuestiones de política. -Te pierdes la diversión si te retiras ahora, haremos el concurso de quién soporta tomar más sake.

–Padre, iré al tocador pero volveré, sólo espero que para no verte perder.

–Entonces- dijo Shiro –Qué Yuuko te acompañe, creo que aprovecharé su ausencia un rato para hablar con Sir. Arthur que ya hace tiempo no me recita ninguna de sus poesías.

–Claro, claro, bella Shiro, espero que no me vuelvas a cambiar por Edward, no lo soportaría.

El clima se había vuelto más hostil, las nubes se arremolinaban y el viento soplaba más fuerte como si quisiera llamar la atención de alguien. Clow y Yuuko caminaban a dirección del jardín; el baño sólo era un pretexto para tener una oportunidad de hablar a solas.

-Ahora hablemos… ¿Es que no quieres saber nada de mí? – Clow miró penetrantemente a aquella mujer de largos cabellos, pensaba lo mucho que le llamaba la atención de esa mujer, hasta sus defectos. Se volvía bobo contemplándola.

-Seguiremos trabajando si a eso te refieres. Además…

-Cho.. bueno…Yuuko- Clow la cortó abruptamente deslizando uno de sus dedos a sus labios. – No me refiero a nuestra labor, es lo de menos. Si en este momento me das cualquier señal…Ya no me importa nada, si estoy aquí es porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres la razón de mi existencia. Mi móvil… deja todo…

-No me hables más de eso, sabes que cuando me convierta en geisha no seré libre de amar, además si quiero lograr mayor poder debo de alejarme de eso que me desconcentra, necesito perfeccionarme hasta poder controlar mis sentimientos… Ignoraré tus palabras y te pido que sigamos siendo buenos amigos como hasta ahora, perdonaré tu falta.- Yuuko se acomodo una especie de abrigo de seda que le llegaba a tres cuartos de la cintura, el frío arreciaba más.

-¿Amigos? no creo que esa sea la palabra, ¡lo que tuvimos fue más que eso! Cho, mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres estar conmigo ¡mírame! o dime, ¿por qué ese cambio?, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

-No vas a ganar nada, además mañana tu padre hará el anuncio y te casarás con esa jovencita. Deberías olvidar como yo lo estoy haciendo, no es bueno para tus creaciones y menos para ella.

-Entonces permíteme ser tu danna, tengo el dinero suficiente para poder conservarte por lo menos de ese modo. Te quiero sólo para mí.

- Te pido que no vuelvas a mencionar estas palabras. Regresaré adentro, pueden sospechar.

-Espera. La tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia si. –Sabes que necesito darte algo que hace tiempo que hicimos juntos, mañana al anochecer, en el mismo lugar de siempre, no faltes o si no yo iré a sacarte de la okiya.

En la sala el ambiente se había vuelto bastante alegre por los efectos del alcohol, nadie notó ni la ausencia ni la llegada. Ocuparon sus lugares y fingieron, pasaron toda la velada sin voltearse a ver mientras hacían como que escuchaban, como si no se conocieran, como si todo se hubiera borrado.

Así llego el otro día, sin respetar a nadie, sin consideración. El tiempo como el dinero no permite la imprudencia.

-Debes de ser más alegre, mostrarte más accesible. Recuerda, nacimos para agradar a los demás con nuestro arte. Sirviéndose un poco de té. -Ahora me acaban de telefonear de la casa de Té Ichihara, te necesitan a las dos para una comida con unos productores del teatro Kabuki que tienen deseos de conocerte. Las demás citas las pasé días anteriores porque Edward Reed solicitó nuestra compañía nuevamente para el compromiso matrimonial de su hijo, ¿qué tienes?- En eso momento a Yuuko se le habían caído los palillos de las manos, se quedó como un fósil.

–Nada… sólo que no veo conveniente ese matrimonio, no aún.

¿Por qué?, dicen que es una chica encantadora; madre japonesa y raíces inglesa como ellos. Las malas lenguas dicen que es tan hermosa que se detiene el tiempo al observarla.

–Me retiro, no se puede desayunar a gusto a aquí.

-Espera, debo darte algo para que lo uses hoy en el compromiso. Shiro había mandado a traer de su cuarto una caja de terciopelo negro, algo empolvada. –Ábrela, es algo que creo que te va a gustar.- Yuuko abrió la caja lentamente temiendo que algo saliera de ella, se quedó mirando en el interior donde había una peineta antigua, la tomó examinándola delicadamente. -Fue el primer regalo que me dio tu padre al casarnos, pensé que iba a hacer para siempre, que no iba a regresar a este mundo de sacrificios, pero cuando una geisha encuentra el amor, no es para siempre. Toma o deja el consejo.

La peineta era una bella obra compuesta de diamantes y diamantes anaranjados, y pequeños racimos de flores cayendo sobre ella. Una rareza.

-Debo de decir que estoy muy satisfecho por la elección de mi hijo, estoy seguro que Nadeshiko lo hará feliz, es una joven encantadora.

Los invitados brindaban y aplaudían por los nuevos novios. Clow no podía evitar su cara de seriedad, ni media Inglaterra lo hacia disimular ni siquiera un poco o que su novia fuera una princesa de ensueño.

-Padre, deberías evitar hablar por mí. Dijo Clow entre dientes.

-Disfruta la fiesta, no te alegras ni porque Shiro- sama y Yuuko- san nos han honrado con su compañía. Decía un Edward con ojos risueños y una copa de coñac en mano.- Ahora ve con tu novia.

Clow no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso de las peticiones de su padre, mientras miraba a una Yuuko que corroboraba con sus ojos lo que debía hacer.

-Debiste arreglarte más, ni siquiera quisiste ponerte la peineta. En cambio mira a Nadeshiko… Yuuko… Me dejó hablando sola, que mal humorada.

Yuuko había optado por kimono melocotón bastante sencillo para lo ornamentados que solían ser sus kimonos, también había decidido dejarse la cara al natural y traer el cabello suelto. Ella aprovechó un momento de distracción de Clow para acercarse a ver a aquella mujer tan mencionada. Nadeshiko.

-¿Así que tú eres la famosa geisha Yuuko?, dijo una vocecita encantadora, Yuuko temía lo que esperaba. Oh, he escuchado tanto de usted, no sabe cuantas ganas tengo de ir a uno de los festivales donde se presenta.

- ¿Le gustan las danzas?

-Entonces si puedo asegurar que es Yuuko-san. Si, pero soy muy torpe bailando.Era impresionante, hasta sus grandes ojos verdes irradiaban amabilidad y alegría.

Lo podemos tomar como un fin, pero era el principio de grandes cosas, hazañas que pocos sabrían. Los grandes sacrificios siempre son pagados con grandes cosas.

-Me alegra que vinieras, no quería obligarme a ir por ti. En estos jardines vivimos tantas anécdotas, los recuerdos son cosas poderosas, es volver a vivir y yo quiero vivirlos todo el tiempo.

Se abrazaron sin necesidad de decirse más; sin que les importara el frío, el tiempo o que alguien los estuviera observando. Clow se separo, y sonriendo, oculto entre sus manos dos bolitas de porcelana e hizo que Yuuko adivinara. Yuuko eligió la de la mano derecha, la negra.

-Sabía que de alguno u otro modo ibas a escoger la que se lleva mejor con tu personalidad. Te presento a Mokona Larg, y a Mokona Soel. Eran dos bolitas blanca y negra, con un puntito rojo y azul.

-Este es el resultado de nuestros esfuerzos. Cuando crezcan, estos seres maravillosos podrán hablar entre ellas y transportarse a dimensiones. Yuuko. Siempre estaremos unidos.

Fin


End file.
